transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Special Ops Staff Meeting
Intel Center Converted from some unused storage areas, the new Intel Center is bare and uncluttered, reflecting its designers' caution and security measures. Any extraneous objects that could be used to plant listening devices or even explosives are notable by their absence. Visible are only a few chairs, a simple table, and the best locking mechanisms that Autobot technology can devise. Places: Briefing Room Jazz's Office Weaponry, Explosives, and Vending Contents: Grand Slam Special Ops Office Obvious exits: You put your hand on the authentification device. ACCESS GRANTED appears on a small screen above your hand. The door unlocks and you step through it. Special Ops Office There is a table with few chair in the center of the room. The computer his on the left wall and there is a big screen on the north wall. Contents: Hound Computer Door Unlocked Lynx joins you into the Special Ops Office. Grand Slam joins you into the Special Ops Office. Jazz walks in and seats at the far end of the table and waits for everyone to arrive and settle in. Hound is sitting in a seat at Jazz's right. Grand Slam cranks into the room then leaps into the air transforming. He promptly plugs into a dataport to record the meeting. Grand Slam shifts and contorts until all that's left is a small red cassette tape. Mirage joins you into the Special Ops Office. Lynx clanks in keeping as low as he can. He's still about 35-40 feet high but this whole place is Magnus' size so Sky Lynx can still fit into every room. The bluish creature takes a seat in the corner of the room sitting like a dog would. Red Cassette (Grand Slam) also starts scanning through digital comic books, he'll listen to the boring meeting later. Jazz looks at everyone and stands up "Ok people, I did not call you here for some social call. This metting and it's content are considered classified. No one is to talk to anybody about this, understood ?" Lynx nods. "Of course." Red Cassette (Grand Slam)'s voice emits from the speakers in the computer, "Right, initiating code 5 encryption then. I'll make sure a recording of this is made available to those with proper encrypt clearance." he sounds somewhat bored with it all, but then that's hardly to be blamed. He's just a glorified recorder, after all. Blaster joins you into the Special Ops Office. Blaster walks into the room, looking forever as though he's moving to some silent (you hope) beat. Mirage leans up against the back of the wall and crosses his arms as he listens to Jazz silently. Jazz starts slowly pacing around the table "As you know, Trypticon is somewhere on earth and we haven't found him. He must be stopped permanantly...This is where we come in. Our job will to give the troops a chance to do that with maximum safety and minimum casualties." The spy pauses to let his words sink in. Blaster walks in and nods to everyone, sitting down at one ofthe chairs he looksat Jazz, "I trust you threatened them with some Britney spears if they let slip about stuff in this meeting to those outwith it?" Red Cassette (Grand Slam) emits, "I can play some if you want. I've been making sure to saturate myself with earth culture since arriving, to make sure I'm up to speed." Jazz nods to Blaster "That and a rerun of every Dell commercial with that annoying human who thinks it's cool to get a Dell. (Cashes in a 1000$ from HP to bash Dell)" Jazz pulls up a map of an obscure quadrant of space "The Decepticons have a frim hold on cybertron and this is where most of their troops are. Also, according to certain reports the Decepticons appear to havea presence on earth. This means their forces are stertching thin and they have to start neglecting somewhere. That somewhere is where we will strike." Jazz looks into everybody's optics "Phase one will be to infiltrate the Decepticon base on Charr and disable it's automated defenses. Phase two will be to secure the base for the join task force's arrival." Jazz pauses to make sure everybody understand what he's proposing. Red Cassette (Grand Slam) whirs along, his recorder going full blast as he sifts through the information database for something interesting to do until the meeting is over, when he'll review everything in a much more condensed and straight forward manner. Lynx just sits there nodding. Hound nods at Jazz's comment and looks at everybody around him. Jazz enlarges the map to show the Decepticon base and it's defenses "Once the base is secured and the traps/security systems are disarmed. The join task force will land to prepare the attack on Trypticon." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) slips a note into the recording about where to find the map, for those not in attendance. Lynx nods and stands up. "That is where my job begins. I shall be taking a defense force along with..." He pauses and sighs. "Ollins' troops. I expect them to be vanquished rather quickly yet it was his personal choice. With that Jazz my continue." Jazz nods exactly "The joint task force will be composed of Autobots AND Militants. Rodimus and Ollin themselves will be leading the attack on Trypticon. Transport to Trypticon will be through the express way...We will use the space bridge terminal on Charr to transport directly /inside/ Trypticon and /disable/ him from the inside. Trypticon must not be /too/ damaged." Jazz dosen't happy about what he's actually saying. Mirage pushs himself up off the wall and looks in a little closer at the map. He strokes his chin for a moment as he plays pack in his head what Jazz has been saying, "If you don't mind me making an observation, Jazz... there isn't much left on Charr. The Decepticons I believe totally abandoned the base and it has been destered for several Earth years. I'm guessing they will be little no no resistance at that sight. But with that in mind we might run into the problem that nothing works on Charr." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) hasn't had much luck entertaining himself, and interjects, "Just where th' heck is Charr anyway?" Jazz says, "At that point a small contingent of troops will remain on Charr to defend the base from a counter-attack and prevent the Decepticons from following through the space bridge. The rest of he task force will attack Trypticon, however the rest of the special ops will also be participating in the assault for...different reasons. Any questions so far ?" Turns to Mirage "It is a possibility if we have to abort the operation due to the Decepticon's equipment malfunctionning we have a backup plan. Unfortunately the backup plan involves some delay, high risks and potential proprety damage and increased casualty probabilities. Rodimus went with the 'safer' alternative." Jazz points Charr to Grand slam, "Charr is about here, it's a small barren world. No tenants except for the Decepticons."" Lynx nods. "I shall remain on Charr to prevent Decepticon interference into Trypticon with a small force. Of course not much assistance will be needed with me at that point for obvious reasons." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) blinks, "Geez, get knocked outta the loop for awhile and you miss everything." he falls silent again, content to continue recording and playing computer solitaire. The poor guy. Mirage nods his head to Jazz hoping that he is wrong about Charr and the backup plan doesn't need to be used. He goes back to leaning up against the wall and listening to the briefing. Steeljaw joins you into the Special Ops Office. Jazz says, "Rodimus made a deal with...Ollin. The militants will help us defeat and disable Trypticon on condition that Trypticon is not too damaged so they can /study/ it and it's workings..." Steeljaw comes scurrying in as fast as he can, barely able to slow down as he does so, skiddering accross the floor. " Sorry I'm late..." he mutters. Red Cassette (Grand Slam) is plugged into the computer, recording the meeting and trying desperately to find entertainment. Meetings of this sort have always bored him... Jazz looks at everyone "Honestly ? I think this whole deal stinks. The Militants keep bragging their technology is superior to ours...that we are inferior...why would they want to keep a /machine/ to study how it works ? I mean their dimension was full of Cybertronian slaves until they killed them all. I am sure they did all the studying they wanted back there. Which is why I am worried about this 'keeping Tryppy as intact as possible'." Steeljaw scritches himself behind an ear with one of his rear legs, " Because Metroplex is the only thing we have that /they/ can't beat. " he says, idly. " It worries them. I can smell it on them every time we have to use the big guy. " Red Cassette (Grand Slam) says, "Pretty obvious t' me. They're going to yank the core and turn it into one big siege machine, and we're gonna get the blame." Lynx is standing in the corner of the room, optics narrowed, audi receptors open. "Yes. I am very enraged about their attacks of supremacy to our race including me. It's quite perplex. Unfortunately Rodimus has a fault of human compassion." I knew Optimus Prime and your no Optimus Prime. "They are joining us no matter how much we dislike it, might as well learn to make the best of it." The cool spy's face turns even more serious "I believe they intend to keep it and add it to their arsenal and possibly use it against us." Hound says, "Agree with Jazz. This whole Militant alliance stinks. But that why the spec ops members will have a different mission." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) says, "Lemme guess, we're babysitting." Lynx growls. "Rodimus' is a fool to go along with that.." Jazz nods to SJ and Grand Slam "Exactly...Which is why I figured a 'diplomatic' way out of this. We cannot destroy Trypticon because Ollin would yell out to the world that we broke our word. So we will proceed as following: The special ops will split into two groups once inside Trypticon. We let the other guys do the fighting, we have more important things to do." Mirage leans a bit farther forward now as he listens more intently to Jazz's briefing now that he is getting back to an intersting part. Steeljaw quirks his head, " We're going to let it escape back to Cybertron, aren't we? " he says, now resting on his haunches. Jazz says, "Team 1 will locate Trypticon's manual transformation controls and force the transformation into city mode to cut Trypticon's mobility. When the militants ask why we did this we will awnser to prevent Trypticon from getting out of the water and lashing out at nearby cities to threaten us and try to make us stop our attack. Team 2 will sneak and place a bomb near Trypticon's transformation cog. The explosion will destroy the cog and lock Trypticon in city mode. The militants will study it as they wish but they won't take it anywhere. When asked about why we blew up the cog...we will say we didn't. We entered the room and a Decepticon defense mechanism designed to protect theft of Trypticon exploded and the cog was destroyed in the explosion...It wasn't our fault." Waits to see the people's reaction." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) grunts, "Brilliant, actually. I doubt it'll work, but we'll see that for ourselves." Steeljaw sighs, " Well. I guess it'll work. What do we do if Ollin starts dismantling the big guy to transport him in chunks back to Mexico? " the casset asks. Lynx is not part of this step of the operation but still approves of this plan and respons with a slight cough. "It is the most effective plan. Worst outcome is the Millitants complain. It need not matter, Ollin will be lucky to survive this operation. Most likely will owe me a life debt and then his hate for transformers will end." Arrogant bastard... Red Cassette (Grand Slam) comments, while scanning what files are available on Ollin, "I wouldn't sell the guy short... according to this file I'm readin... guy kicked some -major- ass at somethin' called the 'Monacus Olympics' No clue what that is, but there ya go. He's no pushover. Jazz finally sits down "So basicly that is the 'whole she-bang'. Every other autobot will be briefed at the very last minute to avoid leaks which is why none of this must get out of this room." He turns to Steeljaw "Yes...They could do that but it will take them time...lots of time. At best Ollin will have new annex to his city but it still won't give him the missing transformation cog to bring his city /here/ to start trouble. And of course no one is going to let him re-assemble Trypticon on U.S. soil." Blaster looks At Sky Lynx, "Indeed he is Lynx, as Grand Slam points out do not underestimate him. Theguy is more clever than you may think, what he cannot achieve by force he tries to get by subterfuge. You may very well be his better in combat, but I'd lay bets on his ability to get you grounded if he so desired it. So do NOT make the mistake of underestimating him." Jazz flatly asks, "Any questions on the specifics ?" Mirage folds his arms and says "If I might make a suggestion... we should also plant a few extra bombs, one at the spacebridge controls, the other near the command center.... make it look like a set of booby traps left by the Decepticons to prevent their technologies and information from being discovered. It will give it more of a mistake on our part, that a dilbert Sabotoging of Trypticon. It would be nice to grab the Decepticon computer core, but I doubt we'll have time to decrypt it before the Miltants show up." Lynx growls. "So be it. Well the Sepcial Ops have their assignments, excellent. Now what shall I do about the task force accompanying me to prevent the Decepticons from entering Trypticon." Jazz puts his feet on the table (oh yeah gettin' comfy) "That Sky Lynx will also likely be decided at the last minute (cuz we don't know who'll show up on that evening) since we have to keep people in the dark about it. But it's not like you need much backup. You can handle it right ?" Well Jazz did get him there, so he just nods. "Affirmative." He just answers with that. Blaster turns to Jazz, "You realise of course that, assuming that I'm reading into the sightings of Cyclonus and the sweeps correctly, the Cons right now don't even know where Trypticon is. Which means that for now, we can't move because the spacebridge to Trypticon is obviously non operational. And we have no sure way of knowing when they will find him." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) comments, "Yeah, if they could use the Spacebridge to get to Trypticon, wouldn't they have done that? What do they know that we don't?" Jazz smiles and waves the questions off "Do not worry about those kind of details. I have taken steps to insure the space bridge will part will work." Lynx stands there mentally dictating a few things. Jazz says, "On another note...Since this mission will likely push us to our limits we will need to train seriously. Hound and I came up with an idea that could help you work on your detective, stealth and combat skills all at the same time." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) pipes up, "Yeah, ride in with Blaster until I'm actually needed. You don't want me in a combat situation, -believe- me." Lynx rubs his chin and listens. Jazz says, "Your mission will be to hunt down 2 targets on Cybertron. You will need to find them and disable them before they disable you. It won't be easy though I can guarantee that. Think you guys will be up to it ?" Red Cassette (Grand Slam) says, "Ain' no way Jazzer. I don't have any offensive weaponry, everything I have is designed to keep me -out- of a fight." Jazz nods at Grand Slam "Perhaps but you can still help your team track down the said target and avoid direct confrontation. Intellectual input is just as important as combat skills." Red Cassette (Grand Slam) grunts, "Where's Raindance anyway, if HE were in on this I'd be fine..." Blaster looks at GS, "And in addition just cause you can't fight someone, doesn't mean you can't herd them to where we can take care of them."